


Quarantine

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets stuck at Alex's due to the pandemic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey Jack, I don’t think you should fly home today,” Alex said as he walked into the guestroom of his house. Jack was standing over the bed, packing up his suitcase.  
“Why not?” Jack asked as he continued to pack his things.  
“Well it seems like stuff with this virus is getting kind of crazy. Like, as of eight tonight, the state is going on a lockdown, and I think that traveling, especially by plane, is a bit more dangerous than it’s worth right now,” Alex explained, taking a seat on the bed.  
“Well, it sounds like after today, traveling would be really hard for an indefinite period of time. I’d hate to crash in on your life for who knows how long. We both know I’ve already done that in the week I’ve been here writing with you,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“You’ve not crashed it at all, man. I think you’re right, in that traveling will be a lot harder as of tomorrow, but I think that being in an airport would be kind of dangerous right now. You never know who you’ll come into contact with, or what they have or don’t have. Honestly, I’d feel a lot better if you’d stay, leaving when you don’t really have to isn’t a good reason to pick up that virus. Maybe we can drive you back eventually, but for now, why don’t you just stay here with me?” Alex offered, hoping that Jack would take him up on it.  
“You’re probably right, I guess I’ll stay here. Have you already talked to your wife about it?” Jack asked, sitting next to Alex on the bed.  
“Yeah, I called her right before I came in here. She’s going to be at her parents’ until tomorrow, as she’d planned, but we’re both fine with you staying here. This means that we’ll have the day to ourselves, it’ll be just like when we were in high school!” Alex exclaimed, making both of them smile.  
“Well, you’ve sold me, I guess I’m staying, which means that I can stop packing my things,” Jack stated, now starting to unpack his suitcase.  
“It sure does! Hey, it’s still kind of brunch time, do you want me to whip us up some pancakes and hash browns? I meant to do that earlier this week, but we were both super hungover the day I was going to,” Alex explained, making them both laugh some.  
“That would be awesome! Fuck unpacking, I’ll do it later,” Jack decided, putting his bag on the floor. With that, Alex led the two of them out of the room, and down the stairs into the kitchen. Alex grabbed all of the ingredients, and the pancake griddle he’d bought himself years ago.  
“I think staying here was a good choice, we both know that I can’t cook for shit, so I’d probably be heating up a frozen meal right now,” Jack joked, laughing some.  
“Well, I can’t’ promise that we’ll be having kick ass meals like this all the time, but there will definitely be some fun meals thrown in, all of which will be made with love, of course,” Alex said, laughing as he started to mix the batter in a bowl.  
“Well, you’ve still got me beat. Maybe by the time that all of this is over, I’ll learn some cooking tips from you, and can prepare myself some real meals when I’m at home,” Jack said, taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
“We can definitely have some cooking lessons while we’re trapped in the house, that’ll make it fun! We got a pasta maker for Christmas, so we’ll use that some, too. My wife and I love that thing,” Alex said as he started to make the pancakes on the griddle.  
“I just thought of one thing I can make! Do you have champagne and orange juice?” Jack asked, his face lit up from his idea.  
“I think I see where you’re going with this, and yeah, we do. The juice is in the fridge, and the champagne is on the bar. You can just open up a new bottle,” Alex replied. Jack got up and grabbed both drinks, as well as two champagne flutes. He set everything on the island, then started to make the drinks.  
“Here we go, it wouldn’t be brunch without mimosas!” Jack exclaimed, taking a sip of his.  
“Of course it wouldn’t be,” Alex said, laughing some. Alex drank his drink as he finished up his pancakes, then quickly cooked up the hash browns.  
“Okay, everything’s ready, get as much as you want!” Alex exclaimed, handing Jack the spatula. Once they both got their servings, they made their way into the dining room, and started to eat.  
“You did a great job with this, dude,” Jack stated, chewing his food as he spoke.  
“They did turn out pretty good, didn’t they?” Alex asked, smiling at his work. The two of them continued to eat, and Jack eventually stopped, half a pancake still on his plate.  
“Are you done, man?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“IT’s good but super filling,” Jack replied, taking the last sip of his drink.  
“That’s a fair point, I’m getting full, too,” Alex said back. Suddenly, Alex’s dogs came into the dining room, and rushed over to Jack.  
“I just came up with a way for us to not waste this food,” Jack said with a smile.  
“We usually don’t let the dogs eat people food, my wife gets pissed at me when I give it to them,” Alex explained.  
“Well, she’s not here right now,” Jack pointed out.  
“You know what, fuck it, if they eat this, I won’t have to fill their bowls for a while, let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed. The two of them put their plates on the floor, then watched as Alex’s dogs frantically started to eat the leftovers.   
“Look at them, they look so excited!” Jack said, fixated on watching the dogs eat.  
“Most dogs get like that when given people food, it’s so funny to watch,” Alex replied, laughing as he looked at his dogs.  
“It’s shit like this that makes me with I had a dog back home, they’re so much fun,” Jack said, still watching the dogs.  
“Well, whenever you finally get to go home, you should get a dog! I think that’d be a good companion for you,” Alex suggested.  
“I’ve thought about it, but it’d be really hard when we’re on tour. I’d feel bad asking a friend to watch it for multiple months, and I wouldn’t get to form a really good connection with it if I’m never around it,” Jack explained, picking up one of Alex’s dogs and petting it.  
“I guess that’s true. Well, my dogs are your dogs for now, man,” Alex said, making both of them smile.  
“Well, I love these little guys! Hey, do you want another mimosa?” Jack offered.  
“I’m good, it’s only eleven, I don’t really want to get plastered right now,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“I guess you’ve got a point. Last time I had two mimosas close to each other, I passed out in a nap for a few hours,” Jack said, laughing as well.  
“Dude, that’s not good, you can’t’ waste your days away like that,” Alex said, sounding a bit concerned.  
“You’re right, but when you live alone and don’t have much to do, it kind of doesn’t matter,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re spending this quarantine here with me. We’ll definitely do some drinking, but we’ll have some sober fun, too,” Alex replied making Jack smile some.  
“I’d really like that, it’s been a while since that’s happened for me,” Jack confessed.  
“Well, the fun starts now! Go in the den, I’ll put these plates back in the kitchen, then we can play something on the switch!” Alex said back.  
“Awesome!” Jack replied. He left the dining room, then Alex put the plates and glasses in the sink, deciding to wash them later. After grabbing two water bottles, he went into the den, where Jack was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone.   
“Here’s some water for you. I’ll get the game set up,” Alex said, handing Jack the water bottle.  
“Oh, thanks. What game are we playing?” Jack asked as Alex set up the console and grabbed the controllers.  
“It’s a surprise, but it’s a newer version of something we used to play all the time back in high school,” Alex said, walking back over to the couch with the controllers. He pressed a few buttons, then the start up screen to Mario Kart appeared on the screen.  
“Oh shit, we used to play this all the time at your old house in the basement!” Jack exclaimed as Alex selected the game settings he wanted.  
“True, but this version is better! You’ve played this on the switch before, right?” Alex asked.  
“Only once, at a house party, I think. I don’t really remember much of it, if I’m being honest,” Jack replied as the two of them selected their characters and their cars.  
“Well, hopefully this time around will be a bit different,” Alex said, making them both laugh some. Once Alex picked the course, they started their first race. After a few minutes, Jack ended up coming in first place, to both of their surprises.  
“Oh shit, I didn’t expect you to win! I’m a pro at this course!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Looks like I’ve still got it, and you’re not as good as you think you are!” Jack said back, excitement in his voice.  
“It looks like you do for now. Let’s do another course!” Alex said, selecting the next course to play. The two of them ended up playing quite a few more courses, Jack winning almost every time.  
“Damn, I didn’t expect this to happen,” Alex said, laughing as their final results came up on the screen.  
“I didn’t either, dude. You’re usually better than me at everything, so this is a real shocker for me, too,” Jack joked. While Alex knew that Jack was kidding, it still hurt his heart to hear his best friend talk down on himself like that.  
“Hey, that’s not true, man. I know you know that,” Alex replied in a serious voice.  
“I know, it’s just a joke, no worries, dude,” Jack replied, trying to brush it off.  
“Well, I don’t like to hear you talk down on yourself like that,” Alex continued.  
“That may be true, but I’ve got years of practice. That’s kind of my role in the band, isn’t it? The comic relief, who makes negative jokes about myself and drinks too much,” Jack said back.  
“Well, it doesn’t have to be, Jack. Was there some truth to what you said about yourself? Be honest,” Alex requested.   
“I guess a bit. Again, I’ve been compared to you for years, so it’s become very easy to say shit like that,” Jack confessed.  
“We’re going to make that stop. I don’t want you to doubt yourself, or to compare yourself to me. I also don’t want you to drink a bunch to cope with that comparison,” Alex stated, looking at his friend.  
“I know. I really need to work on that. Actually, I’m really glad that I have to quarantine here with you. If I were at my place in LA, I’d most likely get super lonely, and drink way too much because of that. Thanks for inviting me to stay here, being around you always puts me in a good mood, and usually helps me when I’m upset or something,” Jack confessed.  
“I’m glad I can help you in that way, man. We’re going to make this quarantine thing really fun! And, hopefully your self confidence will start to build up some, too,” Alex replied, making both of them smile.   
“I’d really like that. Thanks for being such a great friend, Alex. After all of these years, you’re still the best friend I’ve ever had,” Jack sincerely replied.  
“The same goes to you, man. now, I’m going to win a fucking race, if it’s the last thing I do! Let’s play another!” Alex exclaimed, selecting another course for the two of them to play.  
“You winning? In your dreams, Gaskarth!” Jack exclaimed, as the next race started. The two of them spent their day playing video games, tending to Alex’s dogs, and writing more music. While having to be quarantined wasn’t ideal for anyone, they were both glad that they could spend this time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! As you all probably figured out, this is based on the covid-19 pandemic, and it was very interesting writing a fic about it. The story wasn't really about the virus itself, but I'm glad I could write a story about staying at home and social distancing, since it's so important for us to all be doing right now! I hope you all are staying safe, and I'm always here for you guys! As always, I'm always open to requests, so always feel free to send them in! I hope you guys liked this story, thank you for reading it! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
